


My Favorite Places

by jihancheols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihancheols/pseuds/jihancheols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua lists his favorite places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Places

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a healthy relationship in a while so pls lets all sit down and enjoy wholesome jihan
> 
> ive never tried writing something in this style before so pls dont hate me  
> its just practice

Fifth.

We are twelve years old and in the backyard at your old house. We are playing in the creek that runs along your property. You tell me you want to show me something. You put your small hand in mine and lead me through the woods behind your house. There’s a small path between the dense trees that we follow with careful steps. We walk for a while with you pushing branches out of the way so I can safely walk behind you. You stop when the large pines open up to reveal an area where only flowers grow. The sunlight flows through the small space easily landing on colorful petals.

I tell you that it looks really pretty.

You kiss me on the cheek.

We both get poison ivy and my mom calls your mom and yells at her.

* * *

 

Fourth.

We are fifteen and in gym class playing baseball. We are both playing in the outfield where you keep picking up different bugs and showing them to me, even when you know I hate bugs. You laugh when I get grossed out at some beetle you’ve managed to catch. When a ball finally gets hit far enough that we have to actually play, a dip in the field trips you and you say your ankle might be sprained. I take you to the nurse, your arm wrapped around my neck and my hand supporting your side. We manage to walk all the way there like this and we are told the nurse isn’t in today. I lead you to the bed in her office so you can sit while we wait for the office secretary to bring you ice.

You say that you have a secret you want to tell me.

I lean in close so you can whisper it to me.

You inch closer to me to quickly kiss me and say thanks for helping you.

You laugh at how red my face gets.

The secretary brings the icepack and I put it on my cheeks instead of your ankle.

* * *

 

Third.

It's the night of our high school prom and we went together. We got those cheesy couple pictures taken together, because our moms both want them. And we both know we want some for ourselves too. You tell me you want to leave early because your feet hurt. We walk back to the car my mom let me borrow for the night. You can’t get your shoes off fast enough while sitting in the passenger seat.  
I think you look incredibly handsome. You wore a dark red suit paired with a black tie. You told me you wanted to match with me but we both knew I wasn’t bold enough to wear a red suit with you. I wear a red tie that matches your jacket, you told me that was close enough.

You tell me how glad you are that we went together. You say how fun it was.

I reach over to put my hand on yours to agree with you.

You lean over and kiss me. For the first time, I am able to kiss you back, sitting in the confines of my mom's small car. 

* * *

 

Second.

We are freshmen in college. We both got accepted into the same school but we choose to study different disciplines, which is for the best, because you tell me all the time that business is really boring. And every Tuesday and Friday I wait outside the building you have class in so we can walk back to the dorms together. There’s a tree I wait under that flowers beautifully in the spring. When the wind blows, it carries the sweet scent of the flowers and I think that this is most beautiful place I have ever been. That is, until you are finished with class and you crawl into my lap to tell me about how you hate your professor and you wish you could drop the class but it’s a requirement. I listen carefully, combing through your hair with my fingers. 

You wrap your arms around my neck and kiss me. The wind carries petals that rest in your hair. I don’t brush them out.

* * *

 

First.

We are in our bed. The sunlight seeps through the blinds to run across your skin. I ache to trace it with my fingers but I don’t want to disturb you. Your hair is spilling out from a hair tie. I brush your bangs behind your ear. You look incredibly peaceful. Happy.

I lean down to press our lips together. You stir slightly.

Without opening your eyes you tell me that you don’t like morning breath kisses.

I don’t reply. I just kiss you again.

We laugh.

This is my favorite place in the whole world.


End file.
